After an Eternity
by Mattkow
Summary: Vengeance, what happens when it comes for Sparrow?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Fable, Fable 2, or any of the characters associated with it**. *This story also contains **MAJOR** spoilers… Just letting you know.*

_"After an eternity away from you all.. Jack of Blades is back!" _- Jack of Blades

**Authors note**: After countless hours of playing both Fable and Fable 2, I had deemed myself worthy of creating a fan driven fictitious story.. This story, of course, would take place after Lucien's downfall - in order to give myself some room to expand on the already amazing storyline. Also note, I shall be using the boy from Fable and the girl from Fable 2. As for the plot choices those characters made during their timelines, and also taking into account all the information I've gathered throughout the games, (yes, including the books and opinions from the people of Albion), I have concluded that the Hero of Oakvale (let's call him Ranger for this story) made the "Good" choices throughout his role in the Fable timeline. He chose not to sacrifice Theresa to gain the Sword of Aeons. He chose not to kill the 3 heroes, Thunder, Briar Rose and The Guildmaster, Weaver. He then of course chose to destroy Jacks mask in the fiery pits of Archons Folly.

As for Fable 2, the Hero of Bowerstone; I believe she was all around "Good and pure." She gave the warrants to Derek during her childhood, thereby making Bowerstone Old Town flourish. She invested in Barnums "Westcliff Development" scheme, thereby making the Westcliff camp prosper. During her time at the Spire, she constantly disobeyed the Commandants orders. During the Shadow Court quest, she KEPT her youth, that's right, KEPT. Why? It wouldn't make sense, as the third Fable coming up; the main character is your son/daughter. (That's what I believe, I can't say for sure because there are no facts surrounding the Fable 2 storyline and what the true plot decisions are as of yet). As for the ending choice, what made the most sense was, The Needs of Few. That's right, Rose, your sister, is resurrected as is your dog. My reason? The letter from Rose at the end was just too big to be anything but the true choice. (_I have not read the canon, so don't get all butt-hurt if this isn't exactly how it's supposed to go._) – This is the longest Authors note. The others one be as long, I promise!-

* * *

**Prolouge **

_How it begins..._

Ranger stood at the center of the battlefield, his surroundings bore the markings of a massive battle. Craters and fire-scorched boulders are what made up most of the area. He took a long look around, being sure that his lifelong enemy was at last destroyed. He looked down at his feet again and as the massive dragon lay in front of him, he took out the Soul Mask, and used it to contain Jacks soul, right in front of his blue eyes. The Hero turned around and looked at the Bronze gate; he thought that, that gate could've been the doorway to his end. He shifted his gaze towards the Mask. The Mask that connected everything together; the soul of Nostro, Scarlet Robe-his mother, and Jacks only means to stay in this world. He held it out, staring intently, thinking it was finally over.. However it was only beginning... Jack of Blades' Mask, covered in battle scars, stitched together, with a creepy yet colorful appearance, surrounding the eyes was red and purple flame-like designs. The forehead of the mask was black, with white lines running through it. Near the chin was the same design as the ones surrounding the eyes, the mouth and nose area was white.

Staring, he could hear a voice inside his head, "The battle is not over yet! You must destroy the mask, whatever you do you must not wear it!"

It was Scythe. He was speaking to Ranger telepathically through his guild seal. Suddenly, he felt a cold chill run through him, "Wear me.. Wear me! And gods will envy your power.."

Jack of Blades… Could he be what sets Ranger free? Finally giving him the power he needs to make sure he lives in peace? The Hero thought hard on this decision.. Can he really just throw away all that power?

"Can you hear me? It is vital that you cast the mask away!" Scythe started to sound worried and frustrated. He thought, "_Why is he hesitating_?"

"Wear me... And the world will bow at your feet!" Jack of Blades was desperate; he knew this would mark the end for him.

"Listen to me! Destroy the mask! NOW!" Scythe was furious, _"The Hero cannot falter!"_

"Wear me… and you shall be immortal…" Jack was beginning to sound more confident.

"DESTROY IT!" Scythe shouted in anger and desperation, _"No it cannot end like this!"_

Ranger held the mask up to his face and at the last moment, when all hope was lost, his mother appeared in his mind, smiling. He clutched the mask tightly and with all the strength he could muster, threw the mask into the fiery pits of Archons Folly. All at once, a weight seemed to be lifted off of his shoulders, a kind of evil, that always seemed to be deep within him, vanished. It was finally over. Looking around one last time at the battlefield, he turned and walked silently out through the Bronze Gate. "Thank you… Mom..."

**

* * *

**

**Ending note**: Obviously this isn't all that there is, there will be more. I just wanted to upload the beggining so you could all "grasp" my writing style. Anyway, any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Ill be uploading chapter 2 later on tonight!


	2. Chapter 1 A desperate assault

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fable 1 or Fable 2, or any characters/places associated with it.**

**Authors Note**: In all actuality, I consider this to be the first chapter. The other one was the prologue, in my opinion. Anyway without further ado, here is the first chapter!

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 1**

_ A desperate assault…_

Fairfax castle… Sparrow looked up to see the setting sun reflecting off of the castles windows. She was in Fairfax Gardens, sitting near the fountain where a statue of her showing her muscles was erected. This place hasn't changed; it's still bustling with traders and nobles, Belles excavation was over so there's just a huge hole there now, and a door leading to a chamber with an empty chest. She was wearing her usual Royal suit, however she always preferred her outfit she wore on her adventures. She has always thought she looked cool in a highway mans coat, those hot pants and thigh boots were an added bonus, and she rather liked the way the bandits shirt she found, felt. She often contemplates on her quest with her friend Hammer, her mentor Theresa, and the two Heroes, Garth and Reaver. She wonders if she would ever see Rose, her sister, again… She hopes that whoever was in Roses letter is taking good care of her. She started to doze off, and soon she was fast asleep. A familiar tune was playing… "It's nothing little sparrow. Go back to sleep."

Sparrow looked over to see Rose, half asleep, talking to her. Sparrow ignored her and looked back out the window, _"That tune…"_ Sparrow thought to herself, _"It's really familiar…"_

She had to see what was making that noise. She hopped off the books she was standing on, as she was too short to be able to see out her window without help, and walked out of her room and towards the stairs. "Oh come on, get back to bed. There's nothing fun to do here now" Rose said.

Sparrow stopped and turned at her sister, staring at her with a disappointed expression on her face. "Come on, get to bed. We can play all we want tomorrow!" Rose said with a sleepy tone in her voice.

Sparrow couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity of that tune though. She just had to see what it was. Ignoring her sister, Sparrow raced down the stairs and out the front door. "Where are you going?" Rose said, starting to sound frustrated.

As Sparrow ran outside, following the dirt road, passed the field of flowers, she approached a gate. As she got closer she could hear her sister, "Don't go!"

Sparrow was compelled to continue, despite her sisters pleas. All of a sudden there was a shrill scream, "No!"

Sparrow woke in a sweat, breathing heavily. _"Another nightmare…"_ she thought to herself.

It was night, the sun had already set and most of the nobles and traders were already sleeping soundly in their homes in Bowerstone. She got on her feet, pat herself down to get rid of any dirt and began her walk back to the castle. She ascended the stairs leading towards the large metal doors that lead into her home. As she opened them, she was greeted with the familiar voice of her butler, "Greetings m'lady, I trust you had an enjoyable day visiting your subjects in Bowerstone?" The butler said with his obvious mannerisms.

They walked together up some stairs that lead into a circular room where a tree, leaves on every branch, stood in the center. Going around the room, they passed a metal archway and after walking up some more stairs, they were finally inside the throne room. The room was massive, containing the stereotypical red carpet, the golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the obvious empty suits of armor standing against the decorated support pillars of the castle.

"Yes, in fact you could say it was very relaxing." Sparrow said mockingly.

She was never one to fulfill her duties to her people, always slacking off and hanging around the old Heroes Guild instead of attending to her people. The butler, without catching on, said, "Ah, very good m'lady, will you take your dinner in the dining hall or the study as usual?"

"Actually I'm not very hungry, I think I might just go to bed early tonight" Sparrow said.

"As you wish, is there anything else you need of me m'lady?"

"No, no you may retire as well." Sparrow said, annoyed now.

"Thank you m'lady, I shall be in my room if you need anything else." The butler said excitingly.

Still walking down the massive throne room, they turned their separate ways. The butler, despite what he had said, turned and walked towards the library, while Sparrow was continuing towards her bedroom. She took a right at the end of the throne room and went up another flight of stairs. Her room was connected with another, miniature, hallway. She had finally reached her bedroom, the comforting feeling she had gotten when she entered her bedroom was extremely relaxing, and she felt as though she could sleep right where she stood. After getting ready for bed, and blowing out all the candles in her room, she got into her comfortable bed and began to sleep soundly.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, we are prepared to attack Bowerstone on your command."

"Excellent… Remember what I have told you, leave her to me."

"Of course… Commandant."

"Whenever you're ready then, make sure that Bowerstone never forgets this day." The Commandant said.

"Catapults! Fire!" The Spire soldier shouted.

All at once, the catapults of the remnant Spire forces tossed huge boulders into the peaceful city of Bowerstone. The boulders, of course, were on fire, causing extra damage and so that the invading unit would be able to see easier. As the destructive boulders rained down on the city, the Spires forces ran towards the city gates, still open as the surprise attack left the guards unaware of what was happening, they broke through without much resistance and started killing its entire population. Ten minutes into the siege and the Spires forces were already half-way through the Market. The sheriff, Derek, started rallying the guards behind him coming from Old Town. He brought aside a single man as the rest marched onto the Market, "Soldier, I need you to alert our lady Sparrow to what's happening. She is the only one that can save us now."

"Yes sir!" The guard exclaimed as he ran off as fast as he could.

Derek ran back in front of his men, in order to organize the few troops he had gathered. "Men! Equip your rifles!"

The guards did as they were told, as Derek led them through the Old Town streets… He and his men had finally reached the Market. It was total anarchy, Dead bodies filled the streets, buildings were on fire, and the people still alive were screaming as the Spires forces broke into their homes and butchered them. "Get into formation men!" Derek shouted as the men got into the basic formation. Two lines, the first line kneeling down as the second remained standing, "Aim for the ones with the black armor!"

The Commandant, just now entering the Bowerstone market, noticed the small force of Bowerstone guards that were gathering between the smithy and the furniture shop, and started to rally his own force of soldiers to counter them. "Open Fire!" Derek shouted.

Just as that order was given ten Spire soldiers dropped onto the floor, dead. The other Spire soldiers, who were scattered all around the Town Square, charged the Bowerstones Forces, shouting cries of vengeance and anger. However the Forces of Bowerstone stood firm, unwilling to give them any ground. Met only with the bullets of the Bowerstone guards, two Spire soldiers decided, enough was enough, they ran through the chaos of the Market and climbed the burning stairs of the furniture store and as fast as they got up there, they jumped through the wooden wall and onto the Bowerstones small force. This broke the lines of the Guards and with the Spire soldiers still charging them from the center of the Market, the Bowerstones Forces were surrounded and now in Melee combat.

The Commandant, now satisfied with the force he rallied, started to march into the Market. Derek noticed the large amount of Spire soldiers coming towards them and decided to sound the retreat. The Forces of Bowerstone, now down to just a handful of men, cut their way out, back towards Old Town. 7 men, including him, were all that was left, against an army of Spire soldiers. They made it back to Old Town, and when they finally got there, another horror awaited them… Old Town was in flames… They saw no enemies however. "Why is Old Town in flames? I'm sure we didn't let any Soldiers pass!" Derek shouted with confusion and anger in his voice.

The handful of men ran towards the Rookridge gate, passing all of the bodies and all of the burning buildings, "Damn, they destroyed the gate!" The guard that was in front shouted.

"Then why can't we see any enemies here?"

"I don't know sir, perhaps they have already joined the rest of th-Ughhh"

The guard fell to his knees and then onto the floor. The rest looked around and saw Bandits, popping out from behind the Rookridge gate wall. The guards scrambled to a circular formation when they also saw the Spires Soldiers from the Market, finally catching up with them. Derek said, "It's been an honor to be your sheriff, Sparrow…"

The Spire soldiers reached Fairfax gardens, killing everyone in sight. They ran up the stairs leading to Fairfax castle, broke the gates down, and started swarming into the castle, It was, of course, empty. They searched all over. The library, the dining hall, Sparrows bedroom, everyone seemed to have vanished. "Is everyone here?" Sparrow said.

"Yes m'lady, the castles guard and the staff are all accounted for." The butler answered.

"Good, let us continue through the tomb then."

They were escaping into the Fairfax Tomb. After passing through the, already completed, traps and puzzles they made it to the Bowerstone Cemetery. Night turned to morning while they were in that tomb and rain and thunderstorms were all that was waiting for them. The Spires Soldiers and the Bandits had all left, having not gotten what they came for in the first place. After carefully searching for any remnants of the assailants, Sparrow and the castle's staff proceeded through the Cemetery. Passing underneath the bridge and right by the Cemetery's Demon Door, they had finally reached Old town, or what was left of it. Most of the buildings were either collapsed or were about to collapse. Bodies of Bandits, Spire Soldiers and Bowerstones citizens and guards littered the streets, it was a grisly scene. There were no survivors, and as they continued, crying and angry, towards the Rookridge gate Sparrow said out-loud, "We shall rest at the Rookridge Inn."

They walked past the gate, following the road, sleepily, all the way to the Rookridge Inn..

* * *

**Ending note**: Let me know what you think! CC is always welcome! :p


	3. Chapter 2  Anarchy within

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fable 1 or Fable 2, or any characters/places associated with it.**

Authors note: Sorry it took so long to write this, I wanted to get 2 reviews before I put out the second chapter. Anyway without further ado, here is the second chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Anarchy within…_

"Of course, m'lady."

Sparrow had just finished talking with the Rookridge Inns staff, they were ordered to provide rooms for Sparrows remaining castle guard and servants. Rookridge Inn was still the same, a tower-like building within the confines of a rocky terrain. The mine, where she had encountered the infamous "Dash" was now being mined for its hidden gems and minerals. If anything had really changed, the Shadow Court was now deserted after the battle the Cornelius Grim and after the death of Lucien, the denizens of the Court decided to leave. Sparrow sat at the bar on the first floor, she remembers her long years of servitude at the Spire, and when she finally returned, who was waiting for her. Hammer, her friend was looking at her, despite everything that happened in her life, a smile was etched across her face. "M'lady." One of Sparrows personal guard was trying to get her attention.

Sparrow looked behind her, giving the guard the go-ahead to speak. "M'lady, there is trouble near the mines."

Sparrow rushed over to the back door on the top floor and looked out to see an unfamiliar face causing panic among the Rookridge citizens and her remaining castle staff. Sparrow ran over to the growing crowd, and soon she was able to hear what the strange man was saying. "Soon they will destroy this place as they destroyed our homes in Bowerstone! We thought we were under the protection of the Mighty Hero of Bowerstone; now look where we are now! Our home is in ruins and our families have been massacred! It's time we leave this place, who is with me!"

The crowd roared and cheered, saying, "We are with you! We must leave!"

Sparrow, from her view of the man in the crowd, could make out what appeared to be the stereotypical nobleman's clothing. She jumped up from where she was standing onto the tall wooden area where the mine cart tracks were located. She then shouted, "People of Rookridge and Bowerstone, rest assured, we will get revenge! That I promise you! All I ask is time to get everything sorted out!"

The nobleman then stated, "You preach time and assurance to us! But where were you when our families were being slaughtered in our homes! Safe in your castle no doubt! What did you do to protect us when we needed it most! No, we will not listen to you, we will leave this place immediately! Come on people of Albion; let us move on towards greener pastures!"

"Yes!"

"Let's go!"

"Onto a better land!"

The crowd cheered and roared, completely ignoring their queens reassuring words. They moved on in the direction of Oakfield. Sparrow stood there, with a look of sadness and anger. " Come m'lady, there is nothing we can do now."

Gently putting his arm on Sparrows shoulder, the guard motioned for her to follow him as they made their way back towards Rookridge Inn.

"M'lady, what is our next move?" The guard asked with a hint of excitement.

"I will not let the Spire win. We shall send out messages to tell our forces to gather here. I know without a doubt we have enough forces to finish the Spire Remnants off. My only concern is whether or not the messages will arrive at their intended destinations safely."

"Send me, m'lady. I am well trained and young, I shall not fail you." The guard stated eagerly.

Sparrow looked at him for a moment and then said, "Very well, you and 2 others will make the journey to Westcliff."

"Yes m'lady, we shall depart immediately!" The guard called two of his men over, and explained the situation. Once they understood the situation, they replied with the stereotypical, "Yes sir!"

Sparrow and the guard, looked back at each other and gave each other a nod, as the guard proceeded to walk towards the exit of Rookridge, they were going to travel to Oakfield and take the boat to the Westcliff docks. Just before the 3 men left, the guard turned back at Sparrow and said, "Thank you, Sparrow."

With that said, they headed out on their journey to Oakfield. "You're welcome, Giles..."

_Meanwhile.._

"They kiiilled our motherrr, we shallll make them paayy.."

"RAOOOOOWWRR!"

* * *

**Ending note:** I know this chapter is short, I didnt want to add too much. The next one will be awesome, I promise. :) CC is always welcome!


End file.
